Misery
by InuNekoKitsune
Summary: Jake centric. Don't like Jake, don't read. Review please! Second person. You want nothing more to do with her. She chose, and you feel as if she took your heart and ripped it in half. But you don’t regret trying to safe her from herself. Written for Mel..


Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Jacob Black, or the plotline to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it, it's hers.

**A/N: Don't like Jake, don't read, 'cause once again, this is a Jacob fanfic. Set after the epilogue in **_**Eclipse**_** and the prologue of **_**Breaking Dawn. **_**OH! And it will have some stuff from **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, so if you haven't read **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, then don't read. I'm trying something new, so it's going to be in second person….. Review please!**

* * *

You burst free of your human skin, but you aren't alone in your mind as a wolf. Others are there with you. You growl and snarl at them to leave you alone. Someone else commands them to let you go, that they have to allow you to work it out on your own. They leave, and you're in bliss to be by yourself in your own mind. You sink into the wolf, trying to leave your human side.

You want nothing more to do with _her_. She chose, and you feel as if she took your heart and ripped it in half. But you don't regret trying to safe her from herself. You whine and push yourself to run faster, to run and be free from this misery. You feel yourself slowing, so you push yourself harder. You want to get away from everything. Especially _her_, the vampire lover as your pack brothers call her.

You just want to be alone from misery, so you continue to sink into the wolf. Continue to lose yourself in the beast. He'll protect you from your hurt. He takes over and you hunt. You aren't disgusted, because disgust is a human emotion and you don't have any of those.

Weeks pass, but you aren't sure of the exact date. Your Alpha tries to check up on you, but you are completely gone now. Gone into the wolf, he controls you now. He wants to go back to the pack, but your drive to be alone is too strong for him to overcome. You're somewhere in Northern Canada. One of the younger pack brothers is thinking about _them_. _She_ calls frequently to check up on you. To see if you have come back to La Push, back home where you belong.

You growl in disgust. You flee farther into Canada. However, you can't get rid off her. She's everywhere. Following you. You howl a mournful howl. You sing to the sky your misery. Your wolf is taking you in a huge circle, but you can't seem to stop him. He has a stronger drive. _He _wants to see _her._ You growl and try to go off course, but the wolf is too strong. If you want to gain control again you would have to have some human emotion, but you don't want that. You don't want the hurt and pain that human emotions carry with them.

She called again, asking about you. You try so hard to block the pack, but somehow she always gets into your head. Apparently, her father has put up posters. He's worried about you and furious with your father. You sigh. No one is going to find a missing sixteen year old, because you aren't human. Again, you sing to the sky. You try to sing yourself to sleep, but you can't get comfortable. Your wolf is restless. He wants to keep going. He urges you to move. You give in.

You've been running for days. Running, hoping you will make it. You don't know why you're trying so hard to make it. You don't get why the wolf has the urge to make her happy when she hurt you so badly. But you run nonetheless. As you run, your human emotions become alive. You growl, disgruntled as you come closer to Washington. And closer to your pain.

You hide; you don't want anyone to notice that you're back. And you're human. You shift your eyes, uncomfortable with so many bloodsuckers around. You meet eyes with her death. He drags her over to you, she beams happily. You try to smile, try to hide the pain in your heart. You don't know if you're successful. You want her to be happy, after all this is her special day.

You try to lock most of your emotions up, but your utter joy at seeing her is too much. You know that you will be miserable when she is gone. She won't be the same when she has been changed. She won't be her. She'll be someone else. Your body shakes as you start to get upset.

You dance with her. You try to prolong the dance. To keep her away from what will be the death of her, but you know you don't own her. She can't be owned. You sigh. She says something. You lose your controlled temper. The pack is there, trying to push you back. You push forward and scream at the vampire.

The youngest of your pack brothers is friends with the bloodsuckers. He tries to reason with you. Your Alpha puts his hands on you; you try to shove them both off. You can't stand it. He'll kill her! They get you into the forest. The last thing you see of her face is her startled expression. You then realize that you ruined her gift.

You shake off your pack brothers, and turn around. You don't look at them. You don't meet their questioning gazes. You just can't. You take off. You barely hear your Alpha telling the others to leave you alone again. You want run away like last time. You'll stay, but you have to get under control.

You let the wolf take over again. He's furious with her. Furious beyond reason. You howl in the night. Howl your depression away. Once you and your wolf calm down, you change back and you go to the house. Your dad is pleased to see you. You ignore him and go to your room.

You stay there until you are certain you can keep from changing. You know that it won't be much to push you over, so you try to avoid things that will make you upset. But you can't do it forever. You need balance. You don't need pain, just balance. So you go to find it. You wander if she's changed or not. If she's dead. You shake your head, you need to focus.

You want to be free of this pain. You need an outlet, but you don't want to fight with your pack brothers. So you try something. You go and take a run. You do that often. To let the wolf out and be free. You hope that will help, but you aren't sure. You just let nature take its course and hope for the best.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. So that's the end to that. I felt Jake needed another fanfic, so I wrote him another. Personally, I love Jake. And I liked how this fanfic came out. And wow, I have absolutely no dialogue…… Hope that's fine……**


End file.
